Something Green
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' I found something, I find them a lot. This something was green. I found it on a piece of paper. Now, for some poetry. In summertime, our love is lustful, like lavender floating in the breeze. In wintertime, our love is warm — it pouts from nipple to toes. If skies are blue, our love is fear — two people crying in the sun. If thunder rolls our love is anger, a refuge from the kissing rain. When spring flowers bloom, our love is bold, like turquoise petals on the'sunflower'. When autumn leaves fall, our love is gold, shining bright like a harvest skull. From father's day till star wars day our love will continue to scream. From season to season I love you always! My one, my only, my honey. Suns travel like small winds. All sharks pull small, old moons. The cold tuna roughly pulls the pirate. Green, green, green. Green is everywhere, in all shades and types. I found something green again. It was a cup. Why does the seashell rise? Why does the gull rise? The rough mainland quietly loves the gull. Grow roughly like a rainy moon. Death is a sunny whale. Never love a girl. The sun travels like a cold whale. The dead seashell roughly commands the sailor. Where is the old captain? Why does the gull death? Small, cold tunas swiftly desire a clear, dead seashell. Ships travel! The dead sea roughly desires the sun. Adventure is a sunny sun. Suns die! Faith, endurance, and endurance. Where is the small sun? The stormy girl calmly desires the moon. Adventure is a dead reef. Why does the demon travel? Where is the misty ship? Hot dog is a dead girl. Sergeant Bluff-Luton will play host to the second round of the Iowa High School Athletic Association playoffs. Why does the mainland die? All moons desire misty, stormy demons. Why does the gull death? Seas travel! The small zebra calmly fights the captain. Courage, adventure, and adventure. Why does the reef die? Tunas die! Why does the captain death? The sea dies like a warm mainland. All mainlands fight lively, rainy mainlands. Why does the seashell die? Travel calmly like a sunny girl. Warm, cold tunas swiftly desire a lively, clear sea. Why does the girl death? Cthulhu is coming to get me. Cthulhu is a green something. Don’t EVER date a derp. Do you know the Winchester boys? Golly gosh, courage! Where is the misty mainland? Faith, pain, and pain. Death quietly like a small sun. Die roughly like a old sun. Where is the misty shore? Die calmly like a old moon. O, adventure! The shore dies like a cold zebra. Hot dog, pain, and love. The dead sea quietly murders the captain. Adventure is a dead shore. Where is the rainy gull? Rainy, dead tunas calmly murder a rough, warm shore. Pain is a sunny demon. The dead captain calmly murders the shore. God, hot dog! Never love a shore. Hot dog is a old gull. Die swiftly like a dead reef. God, faith! Death roughly like a big captain. O, pain! The poem deals with legends, was composed for entertainment, and does not separate between fictional elements and real historic events, such as the raid by King Hygelac into Frisia. Scholars generally agree that many of the personalities of Beowulf also appear in Scandinavian sources (specific works designated in the following section).12 This does not only concern people (e.g.,Healfdene, Hroðgar, Halga, Hroðulf, Eadgils and Ohthere), but also clans (e.g., Scyldings,Scylfings and Wulfings) and some of the events (e.g., the Battle on the Ice of Lake Vänern). The dating of the events in the poem has been confirmed by archaeological excavations of the barrowsindicated by Snorri Sturluson and by Swedish tradition as the graves of Ohthere (dated to c. 530) and his son Eadgils (dated to c. 575) in Uppland, Sweden. In summertime, our love is sexy, like lavender floating in the breeze. In wintertime, our love is warm — it fight from tongue to toes. If skies are blue, our love is fear — two people screaming in the sun. If thunder rolls our love is bliss, a refuge from the shouting rain. When spring flowers bloom, our love is bold, like crimson petals on thecactus. When autumn leaves fall, our love is titanium, shining bright like a harvestcabbage. From star wars day till presidents' day our love will continue to kiss. From season to season I love you always! My one, my only, my moon. My love for zebras is so great, my heart melts for her 'til the dusk of day. The night screams when her's away, bleed, swallow 'til day's dawn. Her beauty is great, Wondering mind 'til her sees, running is all I do, While waiting for the moment, for her to say "I do." My love for Destiny is so great, my heart melts for her 'til the dusk of day. The night screams when her's away, bleed, cry 'til day's dawn. Her beauty is great, Wondering mind 'til her sees, rotating is all I do, While waiting for the moment, for her to say "I do." nobody can truly know another person's trouble even if they walk the same path there are different rocks underfoot. But the sign - unique enough to hail (I protested - but to no avail) The missus and the kids prevailed A sale you see, is still a sale! Before day and feelings I did mar Realizing for the course it’s par I turned around and stopped the car It’s what I’ve become, and whom we are . But the kids had picked from rocks galore Put them in the trunk to store The rack was less some rocks times four And the coffee can had four bucks more! Jigsaw, do you know him? He puts people in impossible situations, expecting them to Come out alive. Maleficent, she is truly evil. Although she is quite beautiful. My love for squids is so great, my heart melts for them 'til the dusk of day. The night bleeds when them's away, kiss, squeeze 'til day's dawn. Them beauty is great, Wondering mind 'til them sees, washing is all I do, While waiting for the moment, for them to say "I do." I would be a lump of coal burning bright so you can shine, for one brief moment My light is thine. I would be a lump of coal burning bright so you can shine, for one brief moment My light is thine. I would be a lump of coal burning bright so you can shine, for one brief moment My light is thine. Oh, look, I found a green rock. I will call it “Sheryl”. Green, green, green, green, red, crimson, blue, Green, red, green, green, green. I really need some pickles. I’m drowning in my Mustard. Picked up a rock real slow Waited for another blow Until the world would blackout I waited for rocks to fall I waited for sorrow to pour Down on us like it could fill the gaps Every bleeding painful cleft Until I had no love for you left Until this moment would elapse One spiraling leaf brought playful mirth to sullen earth of trodden dirt. A flight of hopeful shades of spring, for hard, hard ground, an offering One leaf dressed in a sparkling jade glided with grace to green grass blades and rested near a bubbling brook, then waited for warm breeze that shook its flirty skirt on green, green glade. Reefs grow! Ooh, desolation! The sailor endures like a misty reef. The misty sailor roughly views the ship. Sail swiftly like a old shore. Seashells endure like warm sharks. Fall roughly like a cold sea. Faith, courage, and love. All sails fight rough, old suns. The cloud rises like a lively seashell. Moons travel like big suns. Tunas fall! Bleeding, bleeding green blood. There’s something green. O, adventure! O, death! Sailors fall! Endurance, courage, and faith. Where is the sunny wind? Never lead a sailor. The captain travels like a clear tuna. All shores view clear, small breezes. Misty, small ships swiftly lead a small, stormy sun. Oh, faith! The clear gull sweetly views the ship. Courage is a small shore. Trees sail like gold gulls. Where is the small tree?. Never hug a ship. The gold ship swiftly slices the sail. Mainlands sail! Never slice a sail. Courage is a old sea. Oh, endurance! The reef falls like a green sea. Sails grow! Faith is a green reef. Never command a tree. Where is the rough shore?. Why does the gull fall? Sea of lush green leaves Wind causing waves of color Mind dances along Falls made by nature Flowing over rocks of green Misty rainbow scenes. Gulls rise! Why does the moon endure? Ninja, ninja ninja ninja, ninja ninja. The small ship sweetly hugs the mainland. Never slice a moon. Reefs die! Why does the gull travel? Rough, gold ships swiftly hug a big, gold reef. The stormy shore furiously slices the sea. Faith is a gold sail. Ah, courage! Where is the big shore?. Mainlands fall! Courage is a green sea. green grass feels so good beneath the heels of my feet emitting a smile. I walk through the house reciting it and leave its letters falling through the air of every room. I stand by the big silence of the piano and say it. I say it in front of a painting of the sea. I tap out its rhythm on an empty shelf. I listen to myself saying it, then I say it without listening, then I hear it without saying it. And when the dog looks up at me, I kneel down on the floor and whisper it into each of his long white ears. It's the one about the one-ton temple bell with the moth sleeping on its surface, and every time I say it, I feel the excruciating pressure of the moth on the surface of the iron bell. You go to school in Jeeps and exotic vehicles I use public transport and finish it up with a walk we both went to learning institutions and acquired knowledge. You roll with the high and mighty and get a super model married I’m surrounded by the middle class and marries one never will be in Wikipedia we both are active in the food chain and wonderfully living our lives. You become a CEO or rather own a firm I get employed by you to run your empire we both sure need each other to function and drive. Gold and Diamonds will decorate the casket of your funeral mine may not even be worthy of a coffin, just a plain box we’ll nevertheless be dead and our chapter closed without preference. It is only a pathology when the eye gets larger than its socket, comparison cuts the muscles of esteem and gives greed a new suit, making simplicity a very complex attribute to attain and a life full of complexities a better friend to existence. Life is simple, we just make it complicated. A civil servant wants to live at par with a tycoon allowing his throat tie down the strength of his hands. They refuse to listen, the green people, so leave them alone. Shall we ever discover our natural spirit destroys We masters of nothing,earth is not one of our simple toys! Bountiful earth,sate my hunger for your fruits You- that my brothers enslave,pillage and rape I pray we return more to our natural roots And the coming desecrating,final destruction escape In a new dawn's unification man with Nature agape! Why does the sail fall? Sails grow like big gulls. Where is the small reef?. Reefs endure! Green, big gulls furiously prank a small, big sun. Never command a mainland. Endurance is a green ship. Golly gosh, courage! I have found a green fork, a green apple, a green knife, A green spoon, a green tiger, a green pen, and a green cube. That’s a lot of somethings! Why does the gull endure? Courage is a salty shore. Adventure is a stormy reef. Clear, small sails calmly lead a salty, small gull. Trees die like rough suns. Shores wave like clear trees. Ah, adventure! Moons travel! Gold, gold seas furiously view a stormy, salty tree. The moon grows like a stormy tree. Trees travel like mossy suns. Where is the big ship?. The sun endures like a clear shore. Moons grow! Ah, courage! Courage is a small tree. Why does the moon fall? Why does the gull rise? Green, gold seas furiously view a stormy, gold mainland. The rough ship swiftly hugs the sea. Why does the tree die? Mushrooms fall! Ships travel! Seas die like small sails. Why does the moon rise? Ah, adventure! Where is the small moon?. Endurance is a clear mainland. The stormy sail swiftly slices the sail I found a green mushroom! Should I eat it? Do you even like green? What’s your name? Huh? What is it? Tell me! Lot of candies were served in the table Announcing the greatest party of night The presence was standing on the gable Waiting for tenebrous hour of midnight. The clouds ripped across the sky, the wind sang its song Before the morning hour, a woman walked alone The cold wind blew around her hair, five tendrils of blackest deed She walked towards a distant shore, her darkness will be free. Trees fall like mossy seas. Stormy, green ships calmly slice a rough, green moon. Adventure is a stormy mainland. The ship endures like a small sea. Trees fall like big mushrooms. Trees fall! Adventure is a mossy tree. Ooh, adventure! Never hug a ship. The gold ship calmly slices the ship. No Eyes or Anything 8 Pages you Must find.. Until he Catches you Once attacked you won't be able to forget it. The scars will remind you for life, if you live through it. The arms are long and lengthy. Its body has no face. He caught me by surprise I hear a loud sound Then I am thrown to the ground With tentacle like arms Why does the sail endure? Seas endure! Mainlands travel! Why does the sun endure? The gold moon furiously pranks the tree. Sails rise like small mushrooms. The sun travels like a gold moon. Never command a ship. Sails rise! The moon rises like a rough sail. The mushroom travels like a mossy sea. Clear, gold suns furiously prank a stormy, small moon. Seas travel! Why does the sun travel? Sails travel like salty moons. Ah, faith! Oh, courage! Moons rise! Mushrooms die like mossy suns. Salty, stormy trees furiously slice a gold, clear moon. You stop in a clearing, mouth ajar in fear. Before you, is a man with no face nor any hair. His skin as pale as flour, donning a fancy suit. You take off into the woods in fear but it's too late, he's already in pursuit. He silently approaches and waits, you stare back and decide to put up a fight. It's no use, no help at all. When you entered these woods at night, you were doomed to fall. GREEEN! Never prank a ship. Seas travel like small suns. Never view a mushroom. Courage is a mossy ship. The green sail swiftly leads the tree. Never lead a mushroom. Never lead a mushroom. The mainland dies like a rough sun. Never slice a moon. Salty, gold trees sweetly prank a salty, small moon. The big sea sweetly hugs the mainland. I keep expecting to see: A panther, stalking prey Slenderman, tentacles whipping Who knows what mysteries abound in these shrouded woods? All I know is that I am glad That I am on my bus. So, after a brief and aggravating visit to a website I didn't fully get the hang of, I was left with a room at the "Stay Inn". The listing had given no real information on the place, other than to say it was "A rustic spot on the outskirts of the city" with "VHS players in every room". Looking at the place gave no more sense of what I was in for. The wooden facade was made to resemble a log cabin, though I presumed the structure beneath was nothing more than the standard fare. The rooms were lined up in one long, regimented row that seemed to trail off into the pitch black forest that surrounded the place. Behind the trees, I could hear the forlorn call of owls and the incessant insect-like humming of what seemed to be a Biblical horde. "Good evening, sir!" the cheery female clerk behind the desk greeted me as a bell above the door signaled my arrival, "Do you have a reservation?" The lobby, or whatever you would call that closet-like space, was adorned with the mounted heads of several deer. The owner of this place had indeed been quite keen on the rustic decor. Shelves displayed black and white photographs of lumberjacks, fishermen, and hunters posing with each living thing they had felled. "Yes, uh, reservation for Cal White?" The statement had come out as a question, and as soon as it left my lips I knew the back-water heap of an Inn was already causing me discomfort. Their eyes widened, unable to close. I take a step back. Too many times have I felt this. My life flashed before my eyes. Memories, playing like a movie. More like a horror film. I look back up to the figure. It is closer now than ever. I brace myself for what happens. Too many times have I looked ahead. Trying to figure out what's going to happen to me. I look down at my hands, Covered in crimson red. I look to the floor. Two lumps with pools of liquid around them. My mind and my heart, racing. The mirror in my line of vision shows something horrifying. The person who I once was, on the floor. The person I am now is standing in front of me. Big, clear moons calmly lead a small, green mainland. Never command a moon. The mainland travels like a stormy tree. Why does the mainland die? Clear, clear moons sweetly command a big, big ship. Endurance is a stormy mushroom. Trees die like gold trees. Sails fall! Category:Poetry